impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Drew Galloway
Andrew McLean Galloway IV (born 6 June 1985) is a Scottish professional wrestler. He is signed to WWE, where he performs on the Raw brand under the ring name Drew McIntyre. He is a one-time Intercontinental Champion and two-time WWE Tag Team Champion. Outside of WWE he has performed as Drew Galloway most notably with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where he was a one-time TNA World Heavyweight Champion and one-time Impact Grand Champion. He has also wrestled extensively on the independent scene. He is a two-time ICW World Heavyweight Champion with Insane Championship Wrestling (ICW) and a one-time EVOLVE Champion, one-time Open the Freedom Gate Champion, and two-time EVOLVE Tag Team Champion with Evolve. Galloway returned to WWE in April 2017 and joined the developmental brand NXT, first appearing at NXT TakeOver: Orlando. He won the NXT Championship at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III, becoming the first man to win the title in his TakeOver in-ring debut as well as the first WWE Superstar to hold it after having previously been on the main roster. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Claymore (Running single leg front dropkick) ** Ego Trip (Scoop lift spun out into a facebuster) ** Future Shock (Snap double underhook DDT) ** G-Spot (Snap piledriver) ** Iron Maiden (Chickenwing over-the-shoulder crossface) ** Scot Drop ''(Reverse STO) ** ''Thee Move (Cradle kneeling reverse piledriver) * Signature moves ** Big boot ** Celtic Cross (Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) – adopted from Fit Finlay ** Fireman's carry gutbuster ** Inverted double leg slam ** Lifting sitout spinebuster ** Multiple clothesline variations *** Diving *** Running *** Short-arm ** Multiple suplex variations *** Bridging Northern Lights *** Overhead belly-to-belly *** Snap *** Toss ** Neckbreaker onto the knee ** Release powerbomb, sometimes into the ring post ** Shoulder block ** Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker * Managers ** Charles Boddington ** Dave Taylor * Wrestlers managed ** Hornswoggle * Nicknames ** As Drew McIntyre *** "The Sinister Scotsman" *** "'''The Chosen One"' *** "The Great American Nightmare" *** '"The Celtic Colossus"' ** '''As Drew Galloway' *** "The Captain" *** "The Insane/New Phenom" *** "The Scottish Dragon" *** "Thee" *** "The Voice of the People" *** "Mr. FITE TV" * Entrance themes ** World Wrestling Entertainment *** "Regality" by Jim Johnston *** "It's Too Late" by Jim Johnston & David Rasner *** "Seeing Red" by Jim Johnston *** "Broken Dreams" by Shaman's Harvest *** "More Than One Man" by Jim Johnston (used as a member of 3MB) *** "Gallantry" by CFO$ ** Independent circuit *** "Wish It Away" by Psyko Dalek *** "Saviour" by David Grimason ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Wish It Away" (w/ Intro cut) by Psyko Dalek *** "The Ghost in Us" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas (used as a member of The Rising) Championships and accomplishments * Danish Pro Wrestling ** DPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * EVOLVE Wrestling ** EVOLVE Championship (1 time) ** EVOLVE Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Johnny Gargano (1), Dustin (1) ** EVOLVE Tag Team Championship Tournament (2016) – with Johnny Gargano ** Open the Freedom Gate Championship (1 time) * Fighting Spirit Magazine ** British Wrestler of the Year (2014) * Florida Championship Wrestling ** FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Stu Sanders * Insane Championship Wrestling ** ICW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** Hall of Fame (2018) ** ICW Award for Best on the Mic (2016) ** ICW Award for Feud of the Year (2016) – The Black Label vs Insane Championship Wrestling ** ICW Award for Moment of the Year (2014) – Surprise return at "Shug's Hoose Party" * Irish Whip Wrestling ** IWW International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Outback Championship Wrestling ** OCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Preston City Wrestling ** There Can Be Only One Gauntlet (2016) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #11 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 * Scottish Wrestling Alliance ** Scottish Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** Impact Grand Championship (1 time) ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Feast or Fired (2016 – World Heavyweight Championship contract) ** Global Impact Tournament (2015) – with Team International (Angelina Love, Bram, Khoya, The Great Muta, Magnus, Rockstar Spud, Sonjay Dutt and Tigre Uno) ** TNA Joker's Wild (2016) * Union of European Wrestling Alliances ** European Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * What Culture Pro Wrestling / Defiant Wrestling ** WCPW Championship (1 time) ** Defiant Wrestling Award for Match of the Year (2017) – vs Will Ospreay on 6 March * World Wrestling Entertainment ** NXT Championship (1 time) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** WWE (Raw) Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Cody Rhodes (1) and Dolph Ziggler (1) Category:Alumni